Breaking the Habit
by One4TheBrokenHearted
Summary: After the last battle with Narku, Kagome stands helplessly looking for the last surviving member of the group. Inuyasha is struggling on the line of life and death after major blood loss. Songfic Breaking the HAbit by Lincon Park


Breaking the Habit

Tears ran down her face as she looked at the muder secen in fortn of her. Her hand was cluthed in a fist over her heart. She was franticly looking around for someone.

Across the planes Inuyasha lied wounded and bleeding. All memories consuming his mind. 'Will I die and never be able to tell Kagome that I…' he took in a sharp breath as the pain coursed through him again.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

In the last battle fighting Narku he blocked the fatal attack that he sent off at Kagome. Right know all he can her are her mournful sobs as he lied trying to say something. His eyes became red as he thought of dying, his demon side trying to heal him as fast as it could. 'What the hell?' he thought.

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

"Great first I lose Sango then Miroku, then Shippo had to follow, but I can't loss Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she was mad at her self for not being there when her friends needed her the most. "What's worth being alive it I can't have anyone to spend it with! Now where that fucking sword!"

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Inuyasha picked up her voice with his sensitive ears. 'No she can't kill her self!' He got up with all his strength, still in his full demon form, running as fast as he could losing to much blood as he ran. "Kagome!"

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

A blood hurtling scream was splitting the air .the smell of blood filling his nose 'I'm too late?'

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

Inuyasha came up to a sight that was horrible. People struggling for life and people dead. He ran even father, deep into the woods, there near the god tree was Kagome, knife in her hand, blood on her arm. "Kagome why?" Inuyasha said, Kagome started to back away seeing his red eyes.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

"Inuyasha, you're a…full demon…but I thought…" Kagome said, her back hit the back of the godtree. Inuyasha smiled a fang smile.

"You never have to go through life alone. I love you Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he fainted.

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

Struggling for conciseness, Inuyasha struggled trying to wake up. Just to see Kagome's face on more time. He was walking the line of life and death, the blood lose had caused him to faint, but it the wounds weren't cared for soon he would die from the infection. Slowly his life pasted before his eyes. How life could have been. Darkness engulfing his life. His fate was in the hands of him self.

_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight _

His eyes slowly opened, to see the face of Kagome. He was bandaged, and he was alive. "Kagome?" He said.

"I love you to," Kagome said as she kissed him full on the lips "And your going to live!"

"But I thought you…"

"I only cut my self, and not on purpose, but I fell and stabbed my arm, but I'm ok."

Inuyasha pulled him self up with all the strenght he had and kissed Kagome with more passion than he had ever had, then closed his eyes, and knowing he was alive and safe with Kagome by his side. He would have a delightful rest.

**A/N Yeah I know the end is messed up but other than that I think it's pretty good. It's my first songfic so please go easy. Review!**


End file.
